wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sun Offensive
Blood Elf Draenei Naaru |base=Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas |faction=Neutral |quartermaster= }} The Shattered Sun Offensive will be the faction dealing with the Magisters' Terrace and the Sunwell Plateau, consisting mostly of blood elves and draenei, led by the naaruhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/. The faction will be introduced in Patch 2.4 along with the Sunwell.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/12/20/new-sunwell-details-from-swedish-mag-level/ The Shattered Sun Offensive is a faction of Shattrath City - an army of the draenei priests of the Aldor and the blood elf magisters of the Scryers, united against Kael'thas Sunstrider's nefarious operations on the Isle of Quel'Danas. In addition, most of the NPC's in the Terrace of Light will be marked as this faction, these NPC's will now have many blood elves among them rather than being almost exclusively draenei. Faction description: Shattrath City's final push against Prince Kael'thas' operations in the Sunwell. Rewards Securing Objectives Sun's Reach Sanctum At first, the Shattered Sun Offensive's base of operations at Sun's Reach will only consist of the boat they came on and a couple of tents. As players complete daily quests for the Shattered Sun Offensive, they will take over buildings on the island, unlocking more resources for the players. The Sun's Reach Sanctum is the first building they will take over. The daily quests and count towards securing this objective. It took the US PVE PTR a little over two days to secure it, it may take long on a live realm with less Level 70's and/or a slower rate of completion. Sun's Reach Armory Once players have retaken the Sanctum, the next step is recovering the Sun's Reach Armory. In the Sanctum, a Trade Supplies vendor and two other quest givers spawn, but no repair vendors. The two daily quests directly associated with retaking the Armory are and . While players are working on retaking the Armory, in Shattrath City, Exarch Nasuun is in the process of creating a portal to the Isle of Quel'Danas. Players who complete will aid him in his task. Quests Neutral * / (Shattrath City / Isle of Quel'Danas) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** * (Shattrath City / Isle of Quel'Danas) ** (repeatable, Isle of Quel'Danas) *** (repeatable, Isle of Quel'Danas) **** (repeatable, Isle of Quel'Danas) * (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Outland gathering) * (+250 reputation Shattrath City / Netherstorm) * (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Oshu'gun) * (Isle of Quel'Danas / Throne of Kil'Jaeden) ** (+250 reputation, Throne of Kil'Jaeden) ** (+250 reputation, Throne of Kil'Jaeden) Sun's Reach Quests marked with a † were removed at the end of that phase. All quests are available at reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive. Phase 1 Phase 1 has players recover the Sun's Reach Sanctum. * † (+150 reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas) * † (+150 reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas) Phase 2 Phase 2 has players recover the Sun's Reach Armory. * (Isle of Quel'Danas) * † (+250 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas) * † (+150 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas) * (Isle of Quel'Danas) Phase 2 also has players activate the Sunwell portal * † (+10 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Shattrath City) ** † (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Blade's Edge Mountains) * (+10 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Shattrath City) ** (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Blade's Edge Mountains) Friendly * (Isle of Quel'Danas) References Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood Elves Category:Shattered Sun Offensive Category:Sunwell